


Volume Four: The Bike

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Lucy shows Alex and Maggie the bike shop.





	Volume Four: The Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy likes expensive things. Alex thinks she's ridiculous. Fight me on this.
> 
> Maggie doesn't like to keep a lady waiting so...
> 
> I love Barry Allen and Kara Danvers

Maggie wakes Alex up the morning after their _Leverage_ marathon. She walks up Alex using a technique Lucy suggests. She jumps on Alex’s bed. Alex winds up flailing in her surprise and trips Maggie who falls on top of her.

“This wasn’t how I pictured you on top of me,” Alex mumbles, still half-asleep.

Maggie blinks down at her. Alex tries to roll to her side and freezes when she realizes what she just said. Lucy starts laughing from her spot on her bed. Alex’s cheeks burns. She refuses to move, refuses to make eye contact with either Maggie or Lucy.

Maggie chuckles and climbs off Alex’s bed. She rejoins Lucy on her bed. Lucy offers her what Alex knows to be pulp-less orange juice, Lucy’s go to drink on Sunday mornings. Both look more refreshed than how Alex feels. She feels a hangover making its presence known throughout her entire body.

“Why are you two so awake right now?” Alex asks.

“We hit the gym,” Lucy answers. “Or I hit the gym. Maggie went to yoga. Now we’re waiting for you to get your ass out of bed so we can go get breakfast.”

Alex groans and pulls her covers over her head. She hears Lucy and Maggie mumbling to each other. She tenses, waiting for the off chance that one or both of them might yank her covers off her bed or jump on her, both of which will earn someone a kick in the gut. Neither scenario happens.

“So you’re saying you don’t want to get breakfast?” Maggie asks.

“I’m tired of cafeteria pancakes.”

“We’re not going to the cafeteria. There’s this kickass diner off campus I want to show you guys.”

“Then go? I want to sleep more.”

More mumbling from Maggie and Lucy before they both fall silent.

“You assholes want me to drive, don’t you?”

“Please,” both Maggie and Lucy say in unison.

Alex kicks off her covers. She stalks to the bathroom.

“You guys owe me.”

##

It turns out that the diner isn’t the only place Maggie and Lucy want Alex to drive them that morning. Maggie brings up their second destination just as they’re finishing their breakfast.

“Lucy was telling me about the shop where she bought her bike,” Maggie says. Her extra attempt at sounding casual has Alex narrowing her eyes. “Want to go check it out?”

“You two really need your own cars,” Alex grumbles.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no,” Lucy stage whispers.

“I hate you both.”

Their server comes by with their check. Alex lets Lucy and Maggie fight over who gets to pay. Lucy wins, bringing up the fact that Alex paid for the pizza and Maggie bought the beer last night. It’s her turn to pay and she’d kick Maggie’s yoga loving ass if need be. Maggie holds her hands up in defeat. She looks over to Alex with a grin.

“She’s a feisty one.”

“It’s because she’s short. She’s compensating.”

“I’m going to wring your neck.”

“Can you even reach it, Lane?”

“Fuck you.”

“Behave, ladies. It’s supposed to be Sunday Funday. There needs to be a lot less arguing coming from the two of you.”

“She started it.” Lucy crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m not even that short!”

Maggie shoots Alex a pointed look, as if she wants Alex to apologize to Lucy. Alex does no such thing. She just rolls her eyes and slips out of the booth when Lucy tucks her credit card back in her wallet.

“So where is this place?”

Lucy directs her to a bike shop downtown. It has several bikes chained out front for people, mostly tourists, to rent. There’s a boy sitting next to the bikes, looking extremely happy to be working on a Sunday. He doesn’t even look up from his cycling magazine when the three of them pass him.

The older man and woman working inside the shop are friendlier. They’re helping other customers but make a point to tell the trio that they’ll help them as soon as possible.

Maggie ventures over to the mountain bikes while Lucy drags Alex to the road bikes. Lucy shows Alex the model that she had bought yesterday. Alex’s eyes nearly fall out of her head.

“What the hell, Luce?”

“What?”

Alex points to the price tag. “You spent almost three thousand dollars on a bike?” She somehow manages to keep her voice low. “You're insane.”

Maggie joins them. Unlike Alex, she doesn’t freak out at the price of Lucy’s bike. She wrinkles her nose instead. (Alex is momentarily distracted by it, something she’ll deny with her dying breath.) She moves onto the next bike that is more reasonably priced.

“It’s a nice bike,” Lucy says, shrugging.

“It’s expensive is what it is. You could have used that money for a down payment on a car.”

“This is more environmentally friendly. And it’s less maintenance down the line. Not to mention it’s cheaper overall.”

“I can’t talk to you right now.”

Alex walks away to Lucy telling Maggie, “And she calls me dramatic?” (Maggie giggles. And Alex is distracted again so much so that she almost walks into a display of helmets.)

She finds herself wandering over to the section of hybrid bikes. She wants to get one, has always wanted a bike after outgrowing her first two wheeled bike when she was eight. School and surfing took over after that. Then she started driving so she never needed a bike to get anywhere. But now?

Maybe Lucy was right. (Which she would never tell Lucy.) A bike was more environmentally friendly, especially since she was still living at school and works was only five minutes away by car. She would save on gas money by biking to work. And it would help her get to class across campus quicker than if she walked or ran.

The old man approaches her. “Can I help you?”

“Um. Maybe?” Alex motions to the bikes. “I’m looking for something I can use at school, to get to work, and use in the mountains if I even needed to.”

(Not that Alex would. She and the mountains haven’t gotten along since that hiking incident sophomore year of high school.)

“How much are you looking to spend?”

Alex gives him her price range. He shows her a few bikes designed for women as well as a few unisex ones. He lets her test out a few that she likes, lets her do laps around the store. (Lucy watches with smirk on her face.)

When Alex decides on the bike she wants, she then picks out a helmet, pedals, and some other things the man tells her she’ll need, like a bike lock. She turns down his offer to assemble the bike in store. Alex prefers to do it herself.

Maggie doesn't. She takes the old man up on his offer to build her bike.

“You guys don’t have to wait for me,” Maggie tells them. “I have plans so I’ll be sticking around here.”

“What?” Alex raises a brow. “You got a hot date or something?”

“Actually, I do. In about an hour. I don’t want to leave the lady waiting so.” She shrugs. “See you around, Danvers. Lane, behave.”

“I always behave.”

Maggie and Alex share a look. Lucy scowls at them.

“I try to always behave.”

“Hah!”

“Oh like you’re so well behaved, Alexandra.”

“I am an angel.”

Maggie laughs at the two of them. She waves them goodbye as they haul the box filled with Alex’s bike to her car.

“I didn’t know she was seeing anyone,” Alex says, trying to sound casual once they’re in the parking lot.

Lucy gives her a look. “Neither did I,” she says. “But it’s probably new. She didn’t mention a girlfriend last weekend.”

“Last weekend?”

Alex thinks back to last weekend. She had gone home to celebrate Jeremiah’s birthday. What had Lucy and Maggie done last weekend while she was gone?

“Yeah. We went to a party then she crashed in our room.”

Alex bites back her comment on Lucy and Maggie being close. She’s not jealous that last night wasn’t the first time Lucy and Maggie shared a bed. If anything, she a little jealous that Lucy seems to be able to function just fine when Alex isn’t around. Which is a little strange. Because that’s how it’s always been.

In elementary school, Alex had made a lot of friends. She lost most of them after her parents had adopted Kara. They labeled Kara as weird and ostracized Alex as well after she came to her sister’s defense. The only person who didn’t abandon Alex was Vicky Donahue but even then she didn’t stick around for too long.

High school started and then Vicky became more obsessed with her rising popularity than remaining friends with the Danvers sisters. She stopped speaking to Alex just before homecoming, which was when Lucy and Lois transferred into their school. They helped Alex defend Kara, Winn, and Lena from a bunch of bullies after school and the six of them had been friends ever since. The Lane sisters even taught Kara, Winn, and Lena how to properly defend themselves.

Despite being Alex’s new best friend, Lucy still made friends with enough people that she was never alone at any point during the day, even if Alex wasn’t with her. Lucy did well enough on her own.

Alex must be silent for too long, must look like she’s thinking about something, because Lucy nudges her.

“I didn’t sleep with her last weekend, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“What?” Alex blinks. “I wasn’t even thinking about that.”

“Oh. Well now you know.”

“Thanks?”

Lucy nods. They're silent on the entire drive back to school. They still don’t speak as they carry Alex’s bike up to their room on the third floor. (Except for when Alex flat out refuses to use the elevator because they’re ‘only on the third floor, Luce, you lazy ass.’) They’re halfway up the last flight of stairs when Alex has had enough of the silence.

“Would you want to sleep with Maggie?”

Lucy nearly drops her end of the box. There’s some yelling from the two of them and scrambling to steady the box. Lucy scowls at Alex, cheeks red from exertion (and embarrassment probably).

“What?” Lucy asks.

“Maggie,” Alex says. “Would you want to sleep with her?”

Lucy shrugs as best she can while carrying a box up the stairs. “She’s hot. I wouldn’t say no. Just like I wouldn’t say no to you.”

Now it’s Alex’s turn to lose her grip on the box. Only she takes it a step further. She trips on the last step and smacks her face against the box. She manages to compose herself in time to register Lucy’s chuckling.

“You’re a dick, Lane.”

“Yeah but I’m the only dick you’ll ever love.”

"Please stop talking."

Lucy’s laugh echoes in the empty hallway.

“Why are you like this?”

##

It takes Alex two days to build the bike between school, homework, and her shifts at Jitters. She’s finally able to ride it around campus after her history class on Wednesday. She uses it to get to her biochem class. She sits next to Barry during lecture now that they’re sort of friends thanks to Iris and Jitters.

They’re walking to their bikes. Barry is the first to notice something is off. He points to Alex’s bike.

"I think someone trapped your bike.”

“What?” Alex groans. “Are you kidding me?”

Sure enough, someone has chained their bike to Alex’s bike rather than the bike stand. Alex inspects their bike lock. She groans again. Whoever chained their bike to hers has a heavy duty lock. She won’t be cutting through that anytime soon.

“And Kara has my lock picking set.”

“Come again?”

Barry is still here. Right.

“I have a lock picking kit. Or had one, rather. I taught Kara how to use it and left it home with her.”

“Want me to call someone to cut this?”

“Nah. It’s fine. I don’t have another class today so I’ll just wait for the owner to come back. The lock is expensive so.”

“You sure? Want me to wait with you?”

Alex shakes her head. “No use in you missing your next class because someone else was an idiot.”

“Okay. Text me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Bar.”

Barry hops on his bike and pedals away in the direction of his next class on the other side of campus. Alex settles on the bench next to the bike stand to wait for the idiot who chained their bike to hers. She pops in her headphones and selects the playlist Kara made for her just before she left for college.

She people watches. She watches the students go to and from class. Some of them unchain their bikes from the bike stand. None of them are the person Alex is stuck waiting for and she gets more and more annoyed the longer she waits. Sure, she doesn’t have anything else to do today but she could be doing nothing in her room rather than waiting for someone for who knows how long.

"Danvers!”

Alex pulls out an earbud at the sound of her name. She turns to see Maggie heading in her direction, gym bag and backpack slung over her shoulders. Alex has to remind herself not to trip as she stands to greet Maggie. They’ve also moved past awkward handshakes so Maggie gives her a hug only rivaled by the ones Kara and Jeremiah give.

“What are you still doing here?” Maggie asks. “You’re usually done with class by now. I assume you weren’t waiting for me.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you,” Alex manages to say without stumbling over her words. “Some moron chained their bike to mine.”

Alex gestures to the bikes in question. Maggie grimaces as she fishes her keys from her bag.

“Sorry about that. I was in a rush earlier and didn’t realize.”

Alex gapes. Maggie unchained their bikes.

“Thanks for not cutting the lock.”

“Uh huh.” Alex remembers how to speak like a normal human. “I thought about it but that’s an expensive lock so I reconsidered.”

“Thanks, Danvers.” Maggie chuckles. “Sorry about that again.”

“I’m sorry for calling you a moron?”

“No need. I should have looked but I’m glad it was you and not some asshole.” Her phone chimes with an alarm. “Crap. I gotta head to the gym now. But let me make it up to you?”

“Pfft. You don’t need to.”

“I’m serious, Danvers. Me, you, that new pinball arcade. You down?”

“Yeah. Sure. Let me know when.”

“Great. I’ll text you.”

Alex watches Maggie leave as she unlocks her own bike from the stand. She tells herself it’s because she wants to make sure Maggie doesn’t fall or crash. She is most definitely not checking out Maggie. Nope. Not at all. She also not thinking about how she and Maggie are going to a pinball arcade. Together. Alone. Alone together.

“Oh boy.”

She checks the time on her phone. Kara should be at lunch right now. She calls her sister. Kara picks up on the first ring.

“Alex?” She sounds worried. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine, Kara.” Alex does her best to sound as calm as possible. “Nothing bad has happened.”

“But something has happened.”

“Yeah. I think I have a date. With Maggie.”

Kara squeals.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Maggie have a daaaaatttteeeee~
> 
> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


End file.
